


Illogical Love

by Spones-in-my-bones (KoruLunan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Chocolate, Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Funny, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Pining, Visual Novel, its pretty darn cracky, just a heads up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/pseuds/Spones-in-my-bones
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and a certain doctor is feeling lonely. Trapped in a layover in a near empty shuttlebay, can the doctor find a brief solace in conversation with the only other passenger? Under a stubborn yet endearing exterior, is this Vulcan really another lonely soul, just like him? If so, was it chance that brought them together, or fate? (Visual Novel)





	Illogical Love

**Platform:** HTML5 (browser game - may glitch on mobile browser)

It's probably more cracky than you're thinking.

[Illogical Love (Visual Novel) by Autumn Cryptids](https://autumncryptids.itch.io/illogical-love)

Feedback is welcome! (Note: some "glitches" are intentional for humor ;3)


End file.
